The PokéPlex
by Twiggibeth
Summary: Topaz and her childhood friends Red and Blue have been sent by Professor Oak to the PokéPlex, a newley built mansion in which the best trainers from each region are staying. As conflict arises, will the trainers be able to stop the strange force from emerging through the shadows? And will love bud among the trainers? ON HOLD FOR NOW. SORRY ):
1. The Start

**Hey guys! I'm super duper excited because this is my first FanFiction ever! (: I'll be updating regularly and won't quit on this story until it's completed! I hope you enjoy (: - TwiggiBeth**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters, besides Topaz who is my OC. **

****I just posted my OC on Deviantart (Twiggigurl) if you want to check that out and show some support :3**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"Gramps, why were Red and I called down here to the lab on such short notice?" Blue asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah professor Oak I want to know!" Red questioned.

"Calm down the both of you," Professor Oak said as he settled down the two boys. "Recently the Professors of each region were asked to give a letter to the trainers that he believes to be the best in that region." As he said this, Professor Oak pulls out two envelopes and hands them to the boys, "Along with me, 3 other professors were all asked to pick trainers, Professor Elm of the Johto region, Professor Birch of the Hoenn region, and Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region."

"So what are we supposed to do with these letters, Gramps?" Blue asked as he held up his envelope.

"My guess is that you open it up," Red replied with a playful grin. Blue glared at him then slapped him upside the head.

"Well to answer that question, Blue, you guys are being sent to the newly built mansion located just off of Goldenrod City in the Johto region. I believe it's called the PokéPlex. I'm not really sure what the reason for the gathering of these trainers is for though, I might've… um… forgotten," Professor Oak nervously said rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU FORGOT?!" The two boys said in unison.

"Age does that to you," Professor Oak chuckled. "I might've also forgotten to give these to you on time as well because you are scheduled to arrive at the PokéPlex by tomorrow."

"What!?" screamed Red.

"Really Gramps!?" Blue added sighing.

"I suggest you two go get ready now, and don't forget to get a good night's rest. All of the information you need to know is inside of that letter along with a Saffron City Magnet Train pass to allow you to travel to Goldenrod City quickly. Good luck!" Professor Oak waved goodbye and saw the two trainers to the exit.

"Thanks!" the two of them said as they both turned around and left.

* * *

**TOPAZ'S POV**

"Topaz, you have mail!" My Mom called from downstairs.

**_Mail?_** I wondered curiously. **_Why would I receive mail on such short notice? _**I walked down the stairs from my bedroom and glanced at the kitchen table. My dad was drinking his daily cup of coffee and reading the PokéPaper. He looked up from his reading and handed me the mail I received.

**TO: TOPAZ**

**FROM: PROFESSOR OAK**

"Well that actually explains a lot," I chuckled and grabbed the envelope from him. I headed back up to my room, and I shut the door. Plopping onto my bed, I ripped open the envelope and took out the letter. I unfolded it, and my eyes scanned across the page until I had finished reading it. **_The PokéPlex? I've never heard of it, well it was newly built so I guess a lot of people haven't. _**I checked the inside of the envelope, and in the bottom I found a Magnet Train pass and a little folded piece of paper. When I opened up the little piece of paper, it read-

_"If you have any questions, contact Red or Blue" ~Professor Oak_

**_Man, I haven't talked to them in while…_**I decided to find a time we should all 3 meet up for tomorrow, so I dialed in Red's number on my cell phone. I took a deep breath as my finger hovered over the call button…and then I clicked it.

**_Ring.. Ring …Ring_**

"Topaz?" Red questioned, sounding rather surprised.

"Haha hey, Red. How have you been?" **_I think that's a good conversation starter._**

"It's been good! It's nice to talk to you again," he said very gleeful.

"Yeah it is, Oh and guess what!?" I enthusiastically asked. He replied with a small hm. "We're going to be able to talk more because I was requested to go to the PokéPlex along with you and Blue!

"Really?! That's great!"

"Professor Oak asked me to contact you or Blue for more information, and I thought my best bet was to call you hehe," I giggled at Blue's arrogant personality.

"Yeah I think that was a good call haha," He laughed.

"Are you guys meeting each other anywhere that I can meet up too?" As I said this, I grabbed my notepad from the night stand beside my bed.

"We actually just returned from the professor's lab, and Blue and I agreed to meet at the Saffron City Magnet Train station at 7:35. Well he told me that's when we're meeting I should say," Red laughed again.

I quickly jotted the time down on my notepad.

"Thank you so much Red, can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!"

"Anytime Topaz, Bye!" He said and then hung up.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

Just as the break of dawn started to pierce through Red's window, his alarm clock rang, breaking his peaceful sleep. Still face down on his pillow, he hit the top of the clock to stop it's ringing.

"Ungh," he groaned and rolled over, "I hate waking up this early..."

"Wait..OH!"

Red realized what today was and was so ecstatic that he nearly fell out of his bed. Scrambling back up, he quickly sat and checked his cell phone.

"I still can't believe we're leaving today!"

Red quickly dialed in his childhood friend's number.

**_Ring.. Ring …Ring_**

"BLUE!?"

"What do you want Red..?" Blue said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

"Blue! Wake up! We have to get ready to go to the PokéPlex!" Red screamed through the phone.

"I know we do," said Blue as he turned to look at his clock, "but my alarm wasn't supposed to ring for, like... another half an hour! Why are you up so early?"

Red checks his phone again, **_6:52 a.m._**_,_ "I guess I am up a bit early haha sorry, Blue. I'm just so excited!"

"I can tell," replied Blue as he rubbed his ear from all of Red's shouting.

"Plus I still have to pack up all of my stuff," Red added.

"Maybe you should've packed up all of your stuff the night before like me," he said briskly.

"I couldn't concentrate last night because someone else from our region is coming with us!"

"Talk quieter! And who is?" Blue eagerly asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Red teased.

"Ugh, I'm going back to bed, Red. Oh and don't forget were meeting at the station at 7:35, you have a tendency to forget things."- beep

**_Wow he hung up on me_**_; _Red scowled as he put up his phone and started to pack his bags. **_Okay I have to start packing. _**Red scrambled around his room and picked up all the essential items he would need for the trip. **_Okay, so I have my pajamas, extra pairs of pants, my shirts, toothbrush, toothpaste, Pokémon… what else am I forgetting? Oh yeah!_** Red grabbed his Saffron City Magnet Train pass out of the envelope and stuffed it into his pocket. **_Whelp that's everything, guess it's time to get ready._**

Red went into his closet and pulled out his outfit that he usually wears. It was a red T-shirt with black sleeves and a white collar that continues to go down through the middle of the shirt. He then went into his dresser and pulled out his light blue, denim jeans, throwing them on. Lastly, he grabbed his red cap off of the nightstand and fastened it onto his head, forcing his chocolate hair to bulge out in all directions. His brown eyes sparkled with glee as his excitement could barely be contained. "I can't wait!" he exclaimed. Red's phone vibrated with a text from Blue—

**_Blue: Hey Red have u left yet? Just texting 2 remind u in case u haven't._**

Red screamed as he looked at the time on his phone, "It's already 7:26!?" Shocked, he quickly grabbed his bags and barged out the door. As he raced down his stairs, he threw on his backpack. Running up to the door, he hastily grabbed his red and black shoes and stuffed his feet inside.

"Bye Mom! I'm going to meet up with Blue and Topaz!" Red hollered as he ran out the door.

"Bye honey, be safe!" She called back as she stopped to wave goodbye, "Hmmm kids these days," she shook her head as she turned back around to continue drying her dishes.

* * *

**TOPAZ'S POV**

**_Its 7:39, Ugh where are they?_** **_Red said they were meeting here at 7:35. Maybe I was a little late. No I couldn't have been, I've been here since 7:30, so if anything I was early. Maybe Red gave me the wrong time. Maybe they didn't wait for me. _**I sighed and plopped down on the park bench outside the station, burying my face into my hands. I sat there for 5 minutes and there was still no sign of either of them. Just when I was starting to lose hope, I looked up and saw a really faint but familiar figure in the distance.

"Blue?!" I called out as a stood up, **_at least I think that's him_**.

"Topaz is that you?" Blue asked confused. I ran up and hugged him, knocking him over.

"Yes it's me, Blue," I said laughing as i got up. I offered out my hand and helped him to stand back up. "Didn't Red say I was coming?"

"Well he had told me someone from our region was coming with us, but I had no clue that it was you," he sighed.

"Oh, well it's me!" I laughed while Blue let out a little smile.

"Wow I very rarely see you smile, Blue, at something other than your own accomplishments," said a very familiar voice. I turned around and saw Red standing behind me.

"Oh shut up," muttered Blue, "I've smiled plenty of times."

"Oh ok sure," Red joked. He turned and looked at me, "Hey Topaz! Wow did you get shorter or something?" he asked genuinely believing I had shrunk somehow.

"I'm pretty sure you just grew taller since I last saw you, Red."

"Oh haha," he chuckled and then looked at Blue and I, "So are you two ready to get on the train?" We both nodded our heads, and the three of us headed into the station.

We gave the officer our tickets and we boarded the Magnet Train. It was pretty a short ride, about 30 minutes long. The seats were 3 per row on both sides, so I sat in the middle of Red and Blue; **_guess you could call me purple lol. _**Anyways when we got off the train, we gathered all of our bags and headed for the PokéPlex. When I got out of the station, I noticed a huge mansion beside the Global Terminal (Global Trade Station.) It was on its own little island with a pathway leading up to it. We started on our way to the mansion when suddenly— "OOF,"

I got pushed over by some guy and was knocked over. He was REALLY hot, and couldn't help myself start to blush when he looked down at me. He was wearing a red jacket with black cuffs and lining. Underneath that, he was wearing a white collared shirt as well as black shorts. He had on shoes that were red and white, and he also wore a gold cap on top of his black hair.

"I'm SO sorry," he said as he held out his hand and lifted me up.

"No it's fine! I should've watched where I was—" Suddenly the boy pulled me in closer.

"Would you like a kiss to make it better?" He enticed and gave me a wink with his gold eyes.

"Uhhhhh no thank you," I said as I pulled his arms off of me, "I'm alright now." As I awkwardly went and stood in between Red and Blue, Blue looked at the boy, "Who are you may I ask?"

"Humph, glad you asked," he replied smirking. "The names Gold," he remarked pointing at himself, "I'm the best Pokémon trainer in the Johto region."

"Second to me," Said a girl as she walked up behind Gold and punched his shoulder. The girl was rather tomboyish, but had a sense of femininity hidden behind it. She was wearing a red turtleneck with a cream topcoat over it, and green and yellow biker shorts. Her shoes were cream, green, and red, and she wore her blue hair in upturning pigtails.

"Hi, my name is Crystal, and guessing by all of the bags you guys are carrying, you're Pokémon trainers heading to the PokéPlex too, right?"

"Yeah, we're from the Kanto Region!" yelled Red.

"Well it's very nice to meet you guys," Crystal said as she smiled at all of us. "I can see you guys have already met Gold…" She implied as she scowled at the immature trainer. "We had another trainer come with us as well, but he decided to come by himself and arrived a little earlier," She stated as she pointed to the direction of the PokéPlex

"Oh. Well I'm Topaz and this here is Red and Blue," I said as I gestured to the two boys beside me.

"Nice to meet you," the boys said in unison.

"Well why don't we all start heading to the Plex?" Crystal suggested.

"That sounds great! Man, I wonder how many hot girls there will be in there," added Gold which got him a slap to the head from Crystal.

With that being said, the five of us collected our stuff, and headed back down the road towards the PokéPlex.

* * *

**Please dont forget to follow/favorite, and review. Let me know what kind of things you want to see in later chapters as well! It would really mean a lot to me (': I have about 4 more chapters worth of words written already, so I'll try and incorporate any suggestions you guys make at some point within the story! peace out.**


	2. Friends? Rivals?

**Aye people! I have decided since I already have a few chapters completed, that I will post a new one each day until i run out :3 They'll all be averaging around 2,000 words each with some maybe being 3-4. Anyways enough of this, enjoy the second chapter! -TwiggiBeth**

* * *

**TOPAZ'S POV**

I led the way as the five of us headed to the entrance of the PokéPlex. Upon approaching it, I was in awe; Saying that the Plex was stunning was an understatement! A white picket fence surrounded the outskirts of the house, and where it came together was an iron gate. Only after entering through the gate was i able to take in the beauty of the Plex.

The PokéPlex had a circular driveway, with a garden surrounding a tiered fountain . Hedges were lined around the Plex as well as many different flowers and apricorn trees. Its exterior was a white brick with the exception of the sides being white paneling. Leading up to the entrance was a staircase that connected to a patio. The patio wrapped all the way around the PokéPlex, and it had an exit leading into the backyard. The door to the PokéPlex was already open, so we walked straight inside.

Once we were in I only noticed a few trainers there so far. One was a tall, red-haired boy who was wearing a black jacket with red cuffs and lining. He also wore some denim jeans and black shoes matching his shirt. He looked up when we entered and nodded towards Crystal and Gold. I assumed that he was the other trainer that came along with them from their region. I put down my bags and continued looking around the Plex.

There were only two more trainers currently here, and they were heading to the couch to go and sit down along with the red-haired boy. One was a very beautiful girl who had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a green bandana on top of her head. As she sat down, she smoothed down her sleeveless, orange T-shirt and adjusted its black collar. Her black socks matched her biker shorts while her shoes matched her shirt.

The boy that sat next to her had the same color scheme in his outfit, so I assumed that they were both from the same region. His green bandana was wrapped around his white _hair_, and it really brought out his ruby colored eyes. He was wearing an orange and black T-shirt and what looked to be like black shorts over black pants. His shoes were almost the same as the girl's, with the exception of a green stripe running along the top of them. They seemed to be having a dispute about something. —

"Ruby stop following me! I'm still mad at you for eating my lunch," the girl exclaimed and got back up from the couch, shooting up her nose in the opposite direction of the boy.

"It was only a few bites, May. You're overreacting," the boy named Ruby, I think, tried to reason.

"Overreacting? If anything I'm underreacting! My stomach's going to be growling the rest of the day till' dinner thanks to you!" May argued and crossed her arms. Ruby just sighed and shook his head.

"I'll make you something if you're really _THAT_ hungry, Okay? Just stop yelling."

"You really will?" May questioned and her eyes lit up. "Thanks Ruby!" May beamed and embraced the boy with delight.

"Gettin' it!" Gold said winking as the five of us finally settled into the house. May awkwardly pushed herself away from Ruby.

"Nonono it's not like that, we're just friends," May attempted to explain, and Ruby nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what they all say, isn't it Crystal?" Gold asked grinning at Crystal, and he put his arm around her. She punched him in the stomach, and he stumbled back in shock.

"Gold, just knock it off," The red-haired boy said standing up from the couch, "This is why I can't stand you."

"No you just can't stand me because you're jealous of me!" Gold snapped.

"Why would I be jealous of stupidity and arrogance?" The red-haired boy said as he looked up and smirked at Gold.

"Gold... Silver… Just stop arguing! That's all you guys ever do," Crystal said as glared at the two boys.

"I'm not arguing, just stating facts," Silver provoked.

While Gold was still fuming in the corner of the room, I went over to the girl named May and introduced myself.

"Hi! My name is Topaz, and you're May, right?"

"Yeah I am! It's nice to meet you," May said and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too May!" and I returned the handshake. "Oh! By the way I may not have a lot… but I have some left over donuts from my breakfast this morning. I was going to save them for later, but I'm not really that hungry anymore." I reached into my bag and pulled out a basket of donuts, holding it out to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked surprisingly.

"Yeah I am! I'm also not a big donut person, so you would probably enjoy them more anyways," I insisted.

"Oh, well thanks Topaz!" She smiled. "I can tell were going to be best friends very soon." As she said this, I smiled back at her.

"Well, it seems like we're the last people to arrive," a boy said as he walked into the PokéPlex. Everyone turned to face the door, and three more trainers joined our little "Poké-posse"

"This place is so BEAUTIFUL!" a girl trainer squealed as she entered.

"_That's not the only thing that's beautiful…_" Ruby muttered under his breath.

The girl dropped her bags and looked at everyone, "Hi everybody I'm Dawn! I hope that we all become great friends!" She smiled an innocent smile and started prancing around the house admiring everything. She was wearing a black mini dress with a pink skirt underneath of it. She also had a white tank under the V-neck dress. Under her pink boots, she wore black knee-high socks. Her blue hair was pulled away from her face in gold clips, and a white beanie was placed on top of her head.

"Hey guys sorry for being late! It's all Pearl's fault," One of the boy trainers said taking off his cap and running his fingers through his black hair.

"Dia, don't blame _JUST_ me! It was Dawn's fault too. She kept on wanting to take pictures of eeeeeverything," Pearl explained with various expressions.

"So not my faauult!" Dawn called from within another room.

While the new trainers started to settle in, a problem entered into my mind. "Hey guys, uuh I have a really important question." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked my way; I noticed that Dawn had even returned into the room. After it got quiet I asked, "Does anyone have any idea why we are all even here?" Everyone's expressions went blank and they turned and looked at one another. They all silently shook their heads.

"Gramps told me that he just forgot why we were asked to come here, but due to everyone's blank looks, I don't think that's the case," Blue informed leaning against the Plex's wall.

"Professor Elm didn't mention anything about a reason now that I think about it. I just assumed that it would be in the letter, but it never appeared," Crystal added.

"Professor Rowan didn't mention anything about it either," Pearl went on.

"Ruby, what about Professor Birch?" Red questioned. Ruby softly shook his head.

"Well that got us nowhere," I chuckled. **_I wonder why we would have all been sent here, I mean there has to be a reason. _**"Why don't we all head upstairs then and find our rooms while we wait to see if someone will arrive," I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and we all headed up the circular staircase.

* * *

With our bags in hand, we all headed up to the second floor of the PokéPlex. When I walked up the last step, I noticed how wide and open the top story felt. The upstairs had an open concept layout, making the room feel light and airy. The walls were all crisp white and the floors, along with the trim, were a light birch wood. The room also had a high vaulted ceiling with beams running across it. All of the curtains, covering the floor-to-ceiling windows, were a light beige color.

I could tell that this room was the media room due to its abnormally large plasma screen TV and a variety of gaming consoles. It was complete with surround sound speakers inserted in the ceiling. One huge, leather couch was placed in the center of the room along with a round coffee table.

Off to the bottom left side of the media room was the kitchen. All of the cabinetry was white with the exception of the island, which was a dark mahogany, and all appliances were stainless steel. It had an eat-in kitchen with a table that seated twelve as well as a bar coming off the island. Right next to the opening to the kitchen was a long hallway where the rooms in which we would stay were located. Every two bedrooms shared a bathroom, connecting them to each other. Upon going to choose where we would like to stay, Red discovered a problem.

"It looks like there are only ten rooms." Everyone counted and indeed there were only ten rooms. Four rooms on the left and six rooms on the right.

"I guess someone has to share a room," Blue mused slightly smirking.

"I guess there is no other choice," Gold sighed shaking his head and grinning smugly. "It looks like Topaz and I have to share a room."

"Um whaa? Gold, I'm definitely _not_ sharing a room with you," I objected. "If anything we should have two girls or two guys share a room so it's not weird or anything."

"What's weird about a girl and guy sharing a room?" Pearl asked.

"Well it's not if you aren't Gold," Crystal laughed, "but I agree with Topaz. I think it should be two of us girls if anything." The boys, except for Silver and Red, dropped their heads with disappointment. Dawn rose up her hand immediately.

"I'll share a room with May! We have, like, the same taste, so I think we'll get along great! Not to mention, she's got like an awesome fashion sense."

"Dude, Yesss!" May squealed. The two girls jumped with glee and ran to go pick out their rooms. I gave an exasperated look and followed the girls to go pick my room as well. I pondered on which room I wanted while everyone searched too, and finally chose the third bedroom from the right. I walked in and set my bags onto the bed, unzipping my first suitcase and unpacking my stuff.

"Hey, I had my eyes on this room already," somebody announced from the door. I turned around and saw Gold leaning in the doorway with his usual tantalizing grin.

"If you _really_ wanted this room you would've put your stuff here." I countered and stopped unloading my stuff. Turning around slowly, I walked over to Gold, putting my hand on the wall beside him. I leaned in close to him so i could whisper in his ear— "I suggest you stop now, or you'll regret it." His grin didn't leave his face, so I pulled myself away and crossed my arms, giving him the most menacing look I could.

Gold just threw his head back in laughter. He grabbed my chin and pulled our faces close together again.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of challenge?" I looked into his eyes and stared at him smugly.

"Yeah, it is," I said as I smacked his hand off of my face. By now everyone had gathered around my room and was going crazy.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The boys screamed while the girls were only staring at me anxiously.

"Gold?" I asked, and this time I was the one who had the grin on their face.

"What?"

"Battle me, and whoever wins can have this room." I crossed my arms, pleased with my decision.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied. With my challenge accepted, we all headed downstairs and out to the backyard of the PokéPlex.

* * *

**Dont forget to follow/favorite, and review my story(; Next chapter coming up tomorrow! P.S. For any of you wondering, Topaz has replaced Leaf/Green, but if you would like me to put her in later chapters, I can do so!**

**Also, a big thank you to Lyserglover for their amazing review(: Thanks for the support! **


	3. Battles & Crushes

**TOPAZ'S POV**

"Ok, both of you are allowed two Pokémon. You can switch out between them as many times as you would like, and any moves are permitted. Throw out your first Pokémon when you are ready to start the battle," Crystal announced to Gold and I as she stood on the sideline of our match.

"Let's go Topaz!" Dawn screamed as her Red and May cheered me on. Pearl and Dia were cheering for Gold while Silver, Ruby, and Blue just sat down.

"Uh Blue, who are we supposed to cheer for?" Red whispered to Blue. "I mean Topaz is our friend, but isn't this kinda like a battle of the sexes?"

"I'm more interested in watching the two of them battle, Red. I mean, I've never seen Topaz battle before in person, and I've definitely never fought Gold before."

"Well Topaz is a really good Trainer, I mean she beat me!" Red beamed.

"Red, I don't know if that is saying much."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean…" The brunette murmured.

"Shh, be quiet. I think they're about to start."

Gold and I stood on either side of the field, waiting to see who would throw out the Pokémon first. "Are you sure you don't want to back out now Gold? I mean, I'll understand, and we can save you from the humiliation," I shouted down the field.

"Hmph, that's what you'll be saying when I start crushing you!"

"Okay, well if you're so confident, then you throw out your Pokémon first!"

"Fine I will!" Gold grabbed a pokéball from his bag and threw it out. When the ball hit the ground, out popped an Aggron. "So Topaz, who are you going to choose?" I carefully thought about which of my Pokémon to pick since I had 5 currently in my bag. _**Well let's see Aggron is steel and rock, so Gold will be expecting me to either pick a water, fighting, or ground-type Pokémon. He also has the ability to learn Ice Beam, which is really effective against grass type Pokémon, so he knows I'd stay away from a Pokémon of that type... Oh! I know who I'll choose!**_

"Go Venusaur!" I called out as I threw out my starter Pokémon. Venusaur jumped out of the pokéball and cried with enthusiasm.

"Hah! You're going to regret that choice!" Gold called out.

"Or will I?" I smirked, and irked him a little.

"Ladies first," Gold gestured, as he looked at me to start. I smile ran across my lips, _**Man I haven't done this in a long time.**_

I widened my stance and gave my first command, pointing at Gold's Aggron. "Venusaur use leech seed!" Venusaur conjured up seed's from her bloomed flower and threw them toward Gold's Aggron.

"Dodge it Aggron and use Fire Blast!" Aggron jumped out of the way and left the seeds to land scattered around. He then shot a huge flame at Venusaur; luckily I have built up her speed, so she was quickly able to dodge the attack.

"Venusaur hit Aggron with Double-edge!" Venusaur slammed her body into Aggron, dealing a ton of damage, but hitting her with recoil in return. Aggron staggered backwards and then swiftly charged towards my Pokémon.

"Aggron, use Iron Tail!" To try to counter the attack, Venusaur rammed into the foe, but was still hit. The force of the slam sent Aggron stumbling backward though, so he jumped onto a giant rock to catch his balance.

"Use Razor Leaf on the rocks Venusaur!" Following the command, Venusaur shot leaves at the rocks that Aggron was perched upon, making him jump down onto the grassy terrain.

"Aggron, quickly use Iron Head!" Aggron tried to charge toward my Venusaur, but was unable to. "Huh? Aggron, I said use Iron Head!" Gold commanded. Aggron desperately tried to attack but was stuck in his place.

* * *

"Blue, how come Gold's Aggron isn't attacking Topaz's Venusaur?" Dawn questioned.

"Look closely at Aggron's feet," he stated. Dawn turned and looked carefully at where the Pokémon was standing.

* * *

Gold was still oblivious to what was happening. "Ugghh. Why isn't Aggron moving?" I chuckled and explained my strategy.

"Earlier when I shot the Leech Seeds, I purposely had Venusaur miss the attack and scatter them around the terrain. That way you wouldn't think much of the attack, and when Aggron would step on the seeds later, he would be locked in place. That's a reason to always be conscious of your surroundings, Gold." I turned to my Pokémon, "Now Venusaur, use Solar Beam!" Now having regained some health, Venusaur began charging up solar energy in the center of her flower.

"Aggron, Use Ice Beam!" Aggron stored up his Ice energy in his mouth. The power started to grow stronger and stronger until the attack was able to be cast. At the same time, the two Pokémon fired the beams toward each other. Upon the attacks meeting, an explosion was triggered. The strong winds kicked up dirt into the air causing all of the trainers to cover their faces. Once the dust died down, it revealed which one of the Pokémon emerged victorious.

"The winner of the first match is… … … Topaz's Venusaur!" Cheers came from audience, mainly Red, Dawn, and May.

"Wow, Gold, you really suck," Silver shouted at the boy. Gold started cussing at Silver and they argued about irrelevant stuff.

_**Wow the way that her strategy fell into place and the timing of her attacks were on point**_, Blue thought._** I never knew Topaz was this good.**_

"Ok, let the second match begin! Throw out your Pokémon when you are ready for the final battle to commence."

"Are you throwing out your Pokémon first this time?" Gold asked yelling me, now in a fit of rage. Turning back to my opponent I called to him, "If you want me to!" I reached around and grabbed out my second pokéball from my bag. _**Are you ready to kick some butt?**_ My pokéball wiggled in reply. "Ok well let's do it!"

My pokéball hit the ground and a white, glittering cloud enveloped my Pokémon. Once it disappeared, everyone stared in awe.

"Isn't that..?" Blue began.

"Yeah… it is," Red finished.

"It's what..?" Pearl whined.

"Go ahead and throw out your best Pokémon Gold," I taunted. It was fun playing with his emotions since he was always flirting with all the girls, Karma. I stuck out my hand and pet my Pokémon. Its Light blue fur was as soft and pure as water itself. It looked up at me while its purple mane and white, streamer-like tails blew in the spring breeze. I bent down to my Pokémon's height and touched its crest to my forehead.

_**Listen to me, Suicune, I know you are going to do amazing, and I know we are going to win, but, just to motivate you a little more, that jerk over there is trying to steal my room!**_

_What? Why, we can't let him steal your room Topaz, at least I won't let him._

_**Thanks man, you're awesome. **_I hugged Suicune's neck and stood back up. "Suicune and I are ready to begin the battle!"

"Wait she doesn't mean THE legendary Suicune, does she?" Dia asked shocked. Blue and Red both nodded their head.

"Ok Gold, choose your next Pokémon!" Crystal exclaimed.

_**Well the Pokémon I have left are my Typhlosion, Donphan, and Ambipom. I would've chosen Typhlosion, but Suicune's a water-type Pokémon, so I guess that means that I can't chose Donphan either since he's a ground-type... I guess I'll throw out Ambipom. **_Gold thought of his strategy to use as he threw out the purple Pokémon.

"Ambipom, use Nasty Plot!" As soon as Ambipom landed, he was covered in a cloak of fog that rose up his special attack power. The non-damaging Dark-type move left a faint purple haze surrounding his body.

"Suicune, go ahead and use Hydro Pump!" Suicune jumped around the terrain, trying to obscure Ambipom's view of it, and shot a forceful blast of water at the foe Pokémon. Ambipom rapidly recovered, and Gold commanded him to use the move Swift. With a quick burst of energy, he hopped off of his tails and traveled up high into the air. Quickly, a series of stars come raining down from its body, heading straight for Suicune.

"Suicune dodge it!" Staying light on its feet, Suicune swiftly dodges the attack. "Now, use Blizzard in the sky," I directed. Suicune conjured up an enormous, icy cloud that encased the terrain. The chilly winds and the cold temperature were hard enough, but then little pellets of hail started to fall down from the sky, and pelted Ambipom.

The snow from the raging blizzard, however, masked Suicune's vision, so Gold used that to his advantage. "Ambipom, hurry and use Swift again!" After Ambipom located Suicune, he jumped into the air once more. The series of stars rained down again, but due to Nasty Plot, the stars were extra powerful. Suicune was knocked back, but regained its balance rather quick. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Ambipom blasted a strong electric bolt toward my Pokémon. Suicune was then struck with bright flash of light and was severely damaged!

_**Suicune, Are you alright?**_

_**Yes, Topaz. I-I can hold on.**_

_**Okay, I believe in you. Hang in there; we can destroy him in one more blow. Are you ready?**_

_**I am Topaz, just give the order.**_

"Suicune go full force and use Mirror Coat!" Suicune mustered up all of its strength and used the special retaliation attack. This move takes however much damage was inflicted on your own Pokémon by a special attack, and doubles it in power. Since Thunderbolt was super effective and was able to deal a lot of damage to Suicune, it was the perfect move.

The move hit with ease, and the final match was decided there. "The winner of the battle and the room… Topaz!" announced Crystal. I called Suicune back into its pokéball and put it back inside of my bag. Gold and I walked across the field and shook hands.

Cheers were coming from the boisterous trainers, so I turned to them and bowed, looking up at Gold from the corner of my eye to smirk at him. He stuck his tongue out at me, and shoved his hands into his pockets before he started to walk back to the Plex. Everyone else followed him inside, except for Blue, who remained on the sidelines. Just as I was about to head inside, he stopped me.

"Hey Topaz, Can I talk to you?

"Uh yeah sure, what about?" I questioned turning to my childhood friend.

"Do you… like anyone?" I was puzzled by the question and just chuckled a little bit.

"Well I mean of course! I mean I like Red and Ruby, and I guess Dia and Pearl are ok too. Silver's a little grumpy, so I don't know about him. But I mean I like you too—"

"No, that's not what I meant, Topaz. I mean do you like anyone like THAT," he emphasized.

"Oh, no, I don't actually. Why do you ask?"

"Oh uh I was just wondering, no real reason at all." He turned to go head inside the Plex and gestured for me to follow. "C'mon, they're all probably waiting for us." With that I nodded my head, and we both went back inside.

* * *

**BLUE'S POV**

"Can I at least have the bedroom beside Topaz," Gold pleaded as he continued to follow me into the Living room.

"No! I already called that room, and the fact that she just happened to get that room is even better," I argued, scowling at the immature trainer.

"But you've been with her for, like, your whole life."

"Gold I said no."

"Blue just let him have it," Red tried to reason with me, walking into the room.

"Why should I? I already unpacked all of my stuff in there."

"Do you want me to go ask Topaz? Would that be fair enough for you two?" Red questioned.

"I'm fine with that," Gold mused confidently.

"Sure," I grunted. Red left the room, and went upstairs to go talk with Topaz. A few minutes later, he came back with the news.

"She said since Gold originally wanted her room, that it would only be fair if he can have the one beside her."

"Oh yeah HAH!" Gold boasted, punching me in the shoulder.

"Mhm yeah whatever, I didn't even want that room anyways." I lied, stuffing my hands into my pockets, and heading to go repack up my stuff to put in my new room.

* * *

**TOPAZ'S POV**

Once everyone had settled into their rooms, Dawn called for an IMMEDIATE girls "meeting." I'm not really sure what it was about, but it allowed the guys to have their own little "meeting" as well.

May and Dawn's room was the last bedroom on the left-hand side, so I headed down the corridor and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Dawn shouted. I slowly opened up the door and noticed that Crystal was already inside. _**Dang I'm always the last one to everything**_. I plopped down next to the three girls who were gossiping on the floor. We all talked about random stuff for about ten minutes, you know like where we were from, what school we go to, favorite color, just normal stuff like that.

"Sooo, how is everyone settling in so far?" I asked.

"Eh," replied Crystal. "It would be better if my room wasn't right across from Gold."

"Oh quit the act Crystal, we all know that you're madly in love with him!" May screamed.

Crystal shook her head, "Yeah right as if."

"Guys, my room is right next to his, so none of you can say anything." The girls all chuckled at my irritation.

"So, Dawn, why did you call us all in here?" Crystal asked.

"Oh yeah, Dawn, I want to know too!" May chimed in. We all stared intensely at her waiting for the answer.

"Well, obviously so we can think of a strategy?!" Dawn stated like it was blatantly obvious.

I looked at her puzzled, "A strategy? A strategy for what?"

"Um, boyfriends, helloooo?"

"What?" The three of us said in unison. — —

* * *

"So what do you propose the girls are doing right now?" Pearl questioned as he joined the boys on the couch.

"Probably taking about makeup and clothes, or like something like that," Ruby implied. The guys all nodded their heads.

"Isn't that all girls ever do?" Red laughed.

"I know that that's all that Dawn ever does," Dia said. "It's all she ever talks about! It's kinda annoying."

"I know what you mean," Ruby agreed, "May does the exact same thing."

"Crystal is too tom-boyish for that kinda stuff. I couldn't imagine her talking about stuff like that, right Silver?" Gold turned to the annoyed red head.

"I really don't care, she's annoying anyway," Silver replied in his monotone voice. Gold glared at Silver before returning to the conversation.

"So, Gold, what does it feel like to lose to a girl?" Pearl joked. The guys all boomed with laughter, and Gold turned a shade of red.

"Hey, she was very strong! It wasn't my fault. She had everything planned out with such.. ease. It's hard to explain."

"Or, maybe you just suck," Silver taunted. Everyone laughed again.

"No guys, he's right," Red mumbled. Everyone turned and looked at the trainer.

"What do you mean, Red?" Ruby asked.

"Well to start off, I _was_ the champion of the Kanto region. After beating the Elite Four, I had to defeat the current champion of that time who was, Blue," Red explained gesturing to his friend who was crossing his arm in embarrassment. "Well, once I became the champion, I had to do the same thing. Those who beat the Elite Four would challenge me to a battle. I would beat them all, all except for one. And that person was my childhood friend Topaz."

"Interesting story, Red, maybe you're right, and she is strong... Or maybe you just suck too," Silver chuckled. Red glared at the red-haired boy and ignored his insult.

"So I'm guessing that you like, Topaz, right?" Dia asked turning to Red.

"What? No? I-I don't pfft— where'd you even get that idea from?" The boy stuttered, turning the same shade as his name. "I've never liked her like that."

"Well, if you don't like her, then I'm guessing Blue does?" Ruby implied turning him.

"Mhm yeah right as if," Blue disagreed. "Neither of us her like her, and it's not like we're supposed to? She's never had a boyfriend before anyways."

"Seriously?" Gold asked shocked.

"Dead serious."

"Are you kidding? A girl like her could pick up ANY guy in a second, so if one of you guys doesn't make a move someone else will," Ruby cautioned while secretly pointing to Gold.

"Yeah, if one of you doesn't take her, then I will!" Gold winked. Blue just shook his head.

"Go right ahead, Gold. But I don't think she's quite crazy about you. Plus, I thought you had a thing for Crystal?"

"Are you kidding me? She's smokin' hot, but she's crazy! She's always punching me when I try to hit on her, so I don't think she's interested."

"I pretty sure that means she likes you," Pearl said.

"Or that she hates you," Silver reminded Gold.

"And also it's much more fun to be able to flirt without a girlfriend nagging at you 24/7. Which is all Crystal EVER does," Gold explained.

"Dude I'm with you," Ruby agreed, "All May does is nag, sleep, eat, repeat. It's like her life cycle."

"At least they're all hot though," Dia reminded them.

"Girls are just a huge waste of time," Silver muttered. "Well, speak of the devil" —

* * *

"What do you mean boyfriends Dawn?" Crystal asked while Dawn resituated herself.

"We need to plan out who is going to date who and so on. Obviously! It's so much fun!" She clapped in glee. "I used to do this kinda stuff with my girlfriends back home. I'm known as the matchmaker in my high school haha, so I'm pretty good at this.

"I don't think any of us really want a boyfriend right now, Dawn," I informed her and turned away.

"Oh sure you do, I mean, you already have Gold who likes you. Also either Red or Blue would be a good choice depending on which one likes you more—"

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, I don't like Red OR Blue. They're like brothers to me, and I could _never_ imagine dating either one. Secondly, Gold? Ew, I mean I don't even know how Crystal could like him!"

"I do not!" Crystal wailed.

"C'mon! Topaz, It'll be fun! Like.. here let's start with May." Dawn stared at the brunette intently.

"Hmmm, I've got it! May, you'd be perfect for Ruby! You've grown up with each other; you get along rather well—"

"Ehhh? Ruby is my best friend, so I could never like him like that."

"You could be friends with benefits," Crystal teased.

"Haha very funny," May replied sarcastically throwing a pillow towards the girl. Suddenly, Dawn pointed at May.

"Ooh or I could totally see you with Pearl."

"Pearl? I've never even talked to him before…"

"There's a first time for everything! Think about it, you guys are both clumsy and tend to say the wrong things at the wrong times," Dawn reminded her. May scoffed and pouted at the suggestion.

"Next up is Crystal! Wait, do i even need to say it?" May and I giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Crystal! We all know you're in love with Gold!" May shouted, pushing the girl.

"I already told you guys that I didn't," Crystal denied the accusation.

"Ok whatever you said Crystal," I winked.

"Next up is the one and only Topaz!" My heart suddenly started to beat really fast, and I could feel my face getting really hot_**.**_

"Dawn seriously I'm fine!" I reassured, but she didn't listen to a word I said. She sat there confused for a while and finally blurted out—

"Hmm I really can't decide between Red or Blue!"

I groaned at her response, "Dawn, I told you that I didn't like either of them, and neither of them like me."

"Topaz, it's okay that you don't want to admit to it, but you can't deny the fact that they like you," May insisted. I abruptly stood up.

"I said I don't like them, and they don't like me either!" I stared at the girls, before I turned to go leave._** I can't be in here anymore**_.. Approaching the door and opening it in anger, I paused. "You can play matchmaker all you want, Dawn, but _don't_ do it to me." Walking out of the room, I slammed the door shut.


	4. Plans Unfolded

**TOPAZ'S POV**

"Speak of the devil," Silver announced as I entered the room. Heads turned as I walked over to the edge of the couch.

"Mind if I hang out in here with you guys?" I asked.

"Well, we were just talking about yo—" Pearl was suddenly interrupted by Blue who covered his mouth.

"No we don't mind," Blue smiled.

"Okay," I sighed and collapsed onto the couch.

"Not that we don't want you in here or anything, but _why_ are you in here?" Silver asked with his nonchalant attitude.

"Long story haha, but I just needed to get out of May and Dawn's room." _**There was no way in Arceus that I was going to tell them the real reason I left.**_

"So what were you guys talking about?" Dia asked eagerly.

"Oh you know the usual stuff…"

"Like?" Ruby pressed on.

"Uhm… like uh…," I stammered looking for a reason. "Just make-up and clothes, stuff like that…" I lied. The boys all smiled and started fist bumping and high-fiving.

"Wow we are so smart!" Red exclaimed.

"I didn't actually know they talked about that stuff," Ruby gasped.

"What about you guys? What have you guys been talking about?" I questioned.

"Oh well we were talking about all of the girls here and how hot—" Pearl was suddenly shoved down into the couch by Silver.

"He means... how you girls are awesome, and how hot it is in here," Dia covered with an awkward smile. I laughed at how crazy and stupid the boys were. It was actually quite refreshing, and I felt a little bit more at ease. With a sigh of relief the boys slumped back into their seats.

We hung out in there playing video games to kill the time. Somehow, we ended up playing PokéKart. It was first Red, Ruby, Me, and Dia playing. The winner out of that group was me so I advanced to the finals. The next group to go was Pearl, Silver, Gold and Blue, and Silver ended up winning out of that group.

The final round was between Silver and I and so I picked the hardest course, Rainbow Trail. I decided to play as Togetic and Silver chose to play as Blaziken. Despite how inconsiderate he was, Silver was surprisingly really good at video games. He ended up beating me by 0.76 of a second, which was pretty upsetting to me, but I told him I was sure to beat him next time.

After we put up the controllers, I heard my stomach growl. "Are any of you guys hungry?" I asked. "I can make dinner if you guys want."

"Really?" Ruby asked. I nodded my head looking at the boy.

"Topaz is actually a really good cook," Red informed.

"C'mon, Red, don't over exaggerate," I shook my head, "I'm really not that good guys."

"Topaz don't be so modest, you're amazing!" Blue said.

"I know the one way we can really find out if she's a good cook or not," Ruby suggested.

"How?" Pearl asked.

"Well, out of everyone in the whole world, my closest friend is a food-a-holic. She eats 24/7, and she's the only person that I trust to ask if food is good or not."

"You don't mean—" I stopped, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, her."

* * *

I was trying to decide what food to make that everyone would enjoy. I mean boys don't really care for what they eat, but I know girls are picky. _**Well I mean if they don't want to eat it they don't have to. **_I decided to go with a fool proof meal that I've cooked about _a million times_ for my family. Tauros Burgers.. It was by far my favorite thing to eat in the world, besides Ramen, but I mean who doesn't like that?

It took only took about 20 minutes for me to cook dinner, so everyone's empty stomach wasn't suffering for too long. After I set the table, I went to May and Dawn's room to go and tell the girls that it was time to eat. I also wanted to apologize to Dawn for yelling at her earlier. When I approached the door, I knocked two times. "Can I come in, please?" Dawn, acting as if nothing had happened, happily told me to come in.

"Dinner is ready, if you guys would like to come and eat," I informed them, peeking my head in through the door.

"Ooh what'd ya make?" May asked with her eyes lighting up.

"Tauros Burgers."

"Are you serious? I LOVE THAT!" May beamed; she jumped up and practically sprinted out of the door. Crystal laughed and followed her out to the kitchen. Dawn got up and I stopped her, "Wait Dawn— can I talk to you for a moment?" She turned around to me.

"Sure, Topaz. What's up?" She spoke with the same happiness as earlier.

"Ok well, I didn't mean to scream at you like that earlier … It's just I…" Stopping my sentence, I looked down.

"You what?" Dawn asked.

"_I've never had a boyfriend_…" I mumbled.

"Repeat that one more time, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I've never had a boyfriend before, so when you brought up the conversation of dating, I didn't want to be a part of it…" I sighed and went and sat down on the bed. Dawn chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Topaz, I understand that you're embarrassed… but trust me, you'll find someone sooner than you think," She winked. "I hope you understand Topaz... But now I have to play matchmaker!" Dawn squealed as she stuck out her tongue and ran out the door.

"Dawn!" I called after her. A smile slid across my face and I started to laugh. I got up off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

May ended up loving the meal and wouldn't stop talking about it for the next, like, 20 minutes, so everyone decided to have me cook all of the meals from now on. I happily accepted the offer, I mean who wouldn't. Once everyone was done cleaning up from dinner, we headed to our rooms to go to bed.

After returning to my room, I noticed that there was a pair of sliding doors. Curious, I slid them open only to reveal a balcony. It expanded to the six rooms on my side of the hallway, so that all rooms were able to access it. Leaning against the ledge, I took in a deep breath and my gaze went up the blinking stars.

"Having fun?" A voice asked from my right, interrupting the silence. As I swiveled in place, I saw Red walking up to me. I silently nodded my head and returned to look out into the vast, night sky. "Sooo… How are you adapting? Erm— to the PokéPlex I mean."

I shrugged my shoulders before answering, "Pretty good, I mean it's—different. I guess I'm just used to being around people our age in school and stuff, but not like _living_ with them," I sighed.

"I guess I feel the same way," Red nodded. He walked over to where I was leaning on the balcony and did the same. We stood there for a few minutes, it felt like hours though. I ended up leaning my head against his shoulder, and we were both just gazing up into the starry sky. It was weird, that moment was the one time that whole day where I actually felt… peaceful.

"Red, thanks for being out here with me," I said picking up my head from his body. I yawned and stretched my arms out, returning to the door leading to my bedroom. As I opened it up, I looked back at him, "You are the best friend anyone could ever have, Red. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Topaz," he replied back to me with a smile, but I swear I could see a faint glimpse of sadness behind it.

* * *

I spent the whole night tossing and turning in my bed. It's not that the bed wasn't comfy or anything, I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. I mean, I didn't really mind; I seem to function better off of little sleep anyways. It was about 7:20 when I woke up. I got out of my bed and tried to rub away the tiredness from my eyes.

I went over to one of my dressers and pulled out some clothes to go running in. I put on a sports bra and then a t-shirt to go over it. I stepped into some running shorts, and then I threw my hair up in a ponytail. I quietly opened up my door, poking my head out trying to see if anyone was awake. Only when I left my room, though, was I able to notice that Silver was the only one that was up.

"Hey," I said walking out towards him, "I'm going for a run if anyone asks."

"Okay, I don't care," He replied with a scowl on his face. _**Psh okay you iz a jerk.**_

"Okay, see you later then, I guess." Cussing him out in my head, I walked over to the front door. I headed down the circular driveway until I approached the gate. After it opened up, I began to jog around the outskirts of Goldenrod City. I think I might have jogged around the whole thing about 6 times before I decided to run to the Department store to grab some groceries.

Walking inside, I was greeted by the store owner who told what is on each level of the store. I was heading over to the produce section to grab some milk, when I heard a strange, familiar voice from the aisle beside me.

"Where was I supposed to go again?" The voice was asking to himself. "I didn't come to Goldenrod City to get apples… I think?"

"Professor Oak?" I asked now peering my head into the neighboring aisle.

"Topaz? My, what are you doing here?" The Pokémon Professor asked.

"I'm here to get groceries for the Plex, but I think the question is, why are _you_ here?" He scratched his head nervously before answering.

"Uhh I was supposed to go to the PokéPlex, but now that I'm looking around, this is not it," he chuckled, putting the apple back onto the shelf.

"Wait, why are you supposed to be going to the Plex?"

"I'm supposed to tell you and the rest of the trainers why you were sent to live with each other."

"Really? We've all been wondering what the reason was… Do you mind telling me?" We both headed over to the cashiers, and I handed my items to the employee. As she scanned the groceries that I had grabbed, Professor Oak explained the situation to me.

"Ehh? But I thought they were all defeat—"

"We're not sure of their motives yet," Professor Oak interrupted, "but all we know is that they have banded together. I'll explain it more in depth once we arrive at the Plex, Okay?"

"I guess," I replied with a sigh. I quickly paid for my items, grabbed my groceries off of the counter, and headed back to the PokéPlex with the Professor.

* * *

Everyone was awake by the time we had arrived. When the door opened, everyone's faces were filled with confusion.

"Topaz, why is Gramps with you?" Blue asked me.

"Well, I'll let him explain that," I replied. Professor Oak stepped forward and waved to all of the trainers.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself for those of you who don't know me. My name is Samuel Oak, but you can call me Professor. Now, is there a room in which we can all sit in, so that we may discuss this matter?" I gestured to the staircase to my right, and headed upstairs, everyone following behind. Once everyone was upstairs and situated on the couch, questions started rapidly being fired.

"Why are we here Professor?"

"Is something wrong?"

"How long will we have to be here?"

"Where are the other professors?"

"Woah, woah, woah," the Professor said calming down the restless trainers. Once everyone was composed again and the room was silent, he started his long explanation.

"As many of you know from throughout your travels, there have been villainous humans who have wanted to use Pokémon solely for destruction. Thanks to you guys though, all of their plans were foiled. However, we have been receiving abnormal signals coming from the mines of Mt. Silver as well as sightings of interactions between members of the various Teams. As a matter of fact, just yesterday we saw Team Rocket Grunts conversing with executives of Team Galactic. The other Pokémon professors, and myself, believe that all of these teams, are banding together. What we don't know, however, is the motive behind all of this. They have not made any moves so far, but we are keeping the members and Mt. Silver under close surveillance."

"But, I disbanded Team Rocket!" Red shouted. "Giovanni himself even told me that they were done for good!"

"My father wasn't lying," Silver said. "He returned home shortly after you defeated them, and hasn't returned to Team Rocket since. I wonder if one of his executives might've brought the grunts back together though."

"That's a good possibility, Silver," Professor Oak agreed.

"That still doesn't explain why we were brought here," Crystal said.

"Yeah, what's the meaning of that?" Gold pouted.

"Well, the 11 of you are, no doubt, the best Pokémon trainers in the land. Once we are able to identify the motives of these groups, we will inform you on how to take action. Always be prepared because we don't know how long until they commence their plan. This is all I have been asked to tell you guys. Are there any questions?" Dawn rose up her hand.

"So what groups do you think are involved with this?"

"Well right now we know Team Rocket and Team Galactic are working together due to the communications between one another. We also believe Team Aqua and Team Magma have joined forces as well. These are the only groups that are together as far as we know. Now I am terribly sorry, but I must be going. I have a hair appointment in 45 minutes back at Saffron City. If you have any further questions, just have Blue contact me."

As the Professor walked downstairs and left the PokéPlex, I looked back at all of the trainers. "Well, we are in more trouble than I thought."

* * *

**Yay for a new chapter! :3 I finally caught up with what I have written so far, so I'll most likely only be uploading 1 chapter every week probably either Saturday or Sunday. ): Don't forget to follow/favorite so you know when I post the new chapters, and also leave reviews telling me what you want in the next chapter**

**! Thanks guys! (; -TwiggiBeth**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**RED'S POV**

Since we were now on standby, none of us trainers new what to do. I mean, what were we supposed to do? At any time we could be called to go and stop some grunts that were terrorizing civilians. We sat there for a few minutes after the Professor left, before any of us said anything.

"Well, who wants to brighten things up?" Dawn asked us.

"What do you mean by that?" Topaz asked turning to the girl.

"Well is anyone up for a game?"

"A game?" I asked. Dawn nodded her head.

"Yes a game!"

"Well it depends. What kind of game do you have in mind?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" she bellowed almost blowing me off the couch.

"No, I am not playing Truth or Dare," Silver said.

"C'mon Sil it'll be fun!" Crystal exclaimed punching the grumpy teenagers shoulder.

"Ughh."

"Why Truth or Dare?" May questioned.

"Well, there's nothing else better to do," Dawn shrugged. We all sat there for a while in silence.

"I'm in; I can't wait to embarrass some of you!" Topaz shouted.

"Me too!" May followed.

"I'm in as well," Blue joined in. Eventually we all agreed, even Silver, and started the game of Truth or Dare.

We all went and sat on the floor in a big circle, and placed a soda bottle to spin in the center of us.

"Ok so here are the rules. You obviously have to choose either truth or dare. If you pick truth you have to answer completely honest, and you have to perform the dare no matter what it is. If you fail to either tell the truth or do the dare, you have do everything that the action giver says for the whole week," Dawn informed all of us. "So who's going first?"

"I'll go!" Crystal volunteered and quickly spun the bottle, which landed on Pearl.

* * *

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

The bottle came to a halt and pointed in Pearl's direction.

"Ok Pearl Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay… If you had to kiss one celebrity who would it be and why?" I asked him.

"Dude, definitely Cynthia because she's smoking hot!" Pearl answered.

"Wow Pearl that's really shallow," Dawn replied shaking her head.

"Look at me and tell me that you wouldn't kiss Professor Sycamore, Dawn," Topaz chuckled.

"Point taken."

"Ok it's your turn, Pearl," I reminded.

* * *

**PEARL'S POV**

I leaned forward and spun the bottle. After it spun for a few seconds it landed on Dia.

"So, Truth or Dare?" I asked my friend.

"Well I guess I'll be the first one to take a dare."

"Ok I dare you to do the Cinnamon Challenge!" I exclaimed to Dia who had a horrified facial expression.

"Pearl, dude, I'm going to die!"

"You have to do it unless you want to be my slave," Pearl joked.

"Fine," Dia sighed. We all headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table while Dawn went to get the cinnamon and a spoon. Once she came back, Dia grabbed the spoonful of cinnamon and shoved it into his mouth. Not even a second passed before he spit it back out gasping for air and running to the sink. Everyone was dying of laughter, and even Silver laughed along with us.

"Guys it's not funny!" Dia yelled— well more like coughed.

* * *

**DIA'S POV**

After I was able to breathe again, I spun the bottle. It stopped and landed on Gold.

"Gold, Truth or Dare?"

"Definitely dare."

"Ok, um, do an impression of someone in here."

* * *

**GOLD'S POV**

"No I won't do an impression," I scowled. "This game is stupid and, Gold," he said gesturing to himself, "you suck. I hate having any fun and hate everyone here." Everyone started bursting out laughing while Silver turned red.

"Gold, that was a perfect impression of Silver," Crystal giggled.

"I sound nothing like that!" Silver shouted reaching across the circle trying to punch me.

"Whatever Silver. Anyways it's my turn!"

I leaned forward and forcefully spun the bottle.

* * *

**MAY'S POV**

The bottle landed on me, and Gold asked the question.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Ugh, you're no fun," he replied shaking his head. "So is it true that you like Ruby?" I suddenly started to feel very hot.

"Of course not!"

"Well then why are you all red?" he laughed, and everyone following along behind him.

"I'm not!"

"You have to be honest May remember?" Ruby joked.

"OK, maybe just a little... but not like a lot or anything!"

"Wait… for real?" Ruby asked looking at me, but I was already spinning the bottle.

"Ok, Blue, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**BLUE'S POV**

There was no way in Arceus was doing truth

"Dare."

"hmmm," May thought, "I dare you to kiss the hottest girl here."

_**What. The. Actual. Heck. Was that seriously the only thing she could think of?**_

"C'mon Blue!" Ruby cheered.

"We all know who I'd choose," said Gold who winked at Crystal.

_**Crap. I seriously can't kiss Topaz. That would put us in such an awkward situation, and ughhh her first can't be because of a dare.**_

"Blue, if you don't kiss the exact person that you think is the hottest you'll have to be May's slave. You know that right?" Dawn reminded me.

_**Holy Arceus what am I supposed to do? Ugh I guess I have to… oh gosh. Wait, what am I thinking? Dude I get to kiss the girl I like. Perfect opportunities right here. **_I stood up and started to walk in the direction of Topaz.

* * *

**TOPAZ'S POV**

And slowly he came walking towards me. _**Holy crap there is no way he is coming to kiss me, is he? **_

"YeahBlue!" Dawn shouted as he bent down next to me.

"Get it dude," Ruby shouted at Blue.

We didn't try, but we happened to find ourselves looking into each other's eyes; I hope didn't see the fear hidden behind mine. Everything was in slow motion. He gently tilted his head as he came closer to me. Then our lips touched. It was different then I thought it was going to be. It was warm … soft … gentle… amazi—_**Wait, I'm not supposed to be enjoying this!**_ As he quickly pulled away, a huge blush ran across my face. Everyone's jaws were at the floor except for Dawn, who was holding up a "Blupaz shipping" sign.

As Blue sat back down, he looked at me with forgiving eyes before spinning the bottle.

* * *

_**What in Arceus was that? Blue just… I can't even think about it. **_Red thought to himself.

* * *

**BLUE'S POV**

As the bottle came to a halt, it was pointing in the direction of Dawn.

"Ok Dawn Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare! We all know truth isn't any fun," she giggled.

"Ok… I dare you to do Silver's makeup, and he has to keep it on the rest of the game."

"Um heck no! Why is everyone picking on me?" Silver huffed.

"C'mon Sil it'll be funny!" Crystal laughed

"Stop calling me that, Crystal," he snarled.

"Sorry Silver but I have to!" Dawn exclaimed yanking him up and dragging him into the bathroom.

* * *

"So… how about that kiss?" Gold smirked once the two trainers left the room.

"What about it?" I asked casually.

"Oh my gosh, it was so cute!" May squealed with hearts appearing in her eyes.

"C'mon guys it was just a kiss," Topaz said waving her arms back and forth. "No big deal, it happens all the time."

"Yeah it was just a kiss, _no big deal,"_ Red stated sarcastically as his eyes glared at mine.

* * *

A few more minutes passed before Dawn returned into the room with Silver.

"Introducing… Silver!" Dawn shouted spinning the boy around. Everyone exploded at the sight of the Red-haired boy with makeup on.

"Aw Silver you look so cute!" Topaz laughed.

"Guys stop, ugh, you're all annoying."

"Wow Silver you actually look kinda hot," Gold joked.

"Not funny! I'm washing this off," Silver groaned turning towards the bathroom..

"Too bad you can't," I reminded him.

"I feel like this was more of a dare for me then for Dawn!" He exclaimed before grumpily sitting back down.

"Ok I guess I get to spin now!" Dawn enthusiastically said, plopping back down and spinning the soda bottle.

* * *

**RED'S POV**

"Red, Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked me_**. Hmph no way I'm going to let Blue show me up.**_

"Dare!" I shouted. Dawn glanced at Topaz and smirked.

"Time to play matchmaker," She winked. "Red, I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with Topaz."

_**YES!**_

* * *

**TOPAZ'S POV**

_**Holy Arceus no. Not this again.**_

I gave Dawn a WTF look before I was inevitably yanked up by her. Despite my struggling, she led me and Red into the closet beside the kitchen and shoved us inside. The door closed and we were met with darkness.

"Your seven minutes starts now!" Dawn shouted from the outside.

Moments later, a light flickered on revealing Red and I about a foot away from each other.

"Soo…" Red said.

"Soo…" I drifted off, putting some distance between us.

"So, Topaz, do you like Blue?" Red asked me with an upset look plastered upon his face.

"No? Why would you even think that? Look, Red, if this is about the kiss—" I stopped mid-sentence, noticing the hurt look on Red's face.

"So if you don't like him, then who do you like?" he asked turning away.

"No one currently."

"And not that I care or anything, but why did you kiss Blue?"

"I had to or else he would have been May's slave! It wasn't like it meant anything to me," I lied.

"Okay… So you don't like anyone?" He asked again.

"Yeah… I mean as far as I know."

"Okay good," he smirked, "I just don't want you getting hurt…" I leaned forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Red for worrying but I'm fine," I smiled. "Dawn how much time do we have left?" I shouted to the girl outside.

"Four minutes!" She informed us.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the time?" Red asked me.

"Hm I'm not sure…maybe—" Suddenly, a box came tumbling down from one of the shelves above and hit me in the head, causing me to fall onto Red's lap.

"Ngh," I groaned rubbing my head. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Red… I didn't mean to fall on top of you."

"It's fine," he replied before we noticed a terrible predicament. My hair was stuck on his Jacket's zipper.

"Red! I'm stuck!"

**RED'S POV**

"What am I supposed to do? I've never had someone stuck in me before!" I shouted trying to tug her hair out of my jacket.

"Ow, It hurts, Red! Hurry and get it out!" She screamed at me. I tried to unzip my jacket, but it only caused more of her hair to be yanked into the track of the zipper.

"I can't, it's too long," I told her.

"Come on, Red, it can't be that hard," Topaz whined trying to take the zipper from my fingers.

"You try then!" I screamed at her, letting go of my jacket. She tried to forcefully rip out her hair, but was met with no results.

"It's no use," she sighed.

"I can take off my jacket if you want. That could make this situation not as confining."

"Yes please!" I struggled to take off my jacket, but was finally able to pull it off. I then reached out my arm towards Topaz.

"Why's it so warm?" she asked me, grabbing it from my hand.

"I don't know. Probably because it's so hot in here."

"Ew, Red, why is it wet?" She asked, holding my jacket away from her.

"I told you it was hot in here! What do bodies do when it gets hot."

Suddenly, the door burst open, "Times up!" Dawn announced while the group of trainers fell into the closet. Topaz and I were met by horrified faces that soon turned to relief.

* * *

**OUTSIDE POV**

"Your seven minutes starts now!" Dawn shouted after turning on the light switch.

"Hey guys how are we supposed to hear what's going on?" Gold asked.

"Everyone try leaning onto the door!" Ruby suggested. Everyone struggled to place their ear onto the door in order to hear. The only thing that able to be heard was silence.

"So, Topaz, do you like Blue?" Red could be heard asking. Blue took in a big breath before Topaz answered.

"No? Why would you even think that? Look, Red, if this is about the kiss—" the sentence trailed off, and Gold started chuckling at the teen's misfortune.

"Shh, shut up Gold!" Blue grumbled, punching the raven-haired boy.

"So if you don't like him, then who do you like?" Red asked Topaz, and everyone waited for her answer.

"No one currently." The boys all gave a short round of high-fives.

"And not that I care or anything, but why did you kiss Blue?"

_**Red, what the heck?**_ Blue thought.

"I had to or else he would have been May's slave! It wasn't like it meant anything to me."

Silver placed his hand on Blue's shoulder, "Sorry dude that has to be rough."

"I don't like her!" he denied before returning his ear to the door.

"Okay… So you don't like anyone?" Red asked again.

"Yeah… I mean as far as I know."

"Okay good," Red said, "I just don't want you getting hurt…"

"_*cough* _lame _*cough*_," Gold muttered.

"Thanks Red for worrying but I'm fine. Dawn how much time do we have left?"

"Four minutes!" Dawn informed the two trainers.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the time?" Red asked Topaz.

"Hm I'm not sure…maybe—" Suddenly a loud thud and groans were heard from inside the closet.

"What the Arceus?" May asked. Everyone pushed their ears further into the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Red… I didn't mean to fall on top of you."

"It's fine," Red replied before a series of moans came from Topaz.

"Red, I'm stuck!"

The nine trainer's mouths dropped to the floor.

"What am I supposed to do?" Red asked, "I've never had someone stuck in me before!"

"Oh my gosh I can't handle this," Pearl said walking away from the door.

"Ow, It hurts, Red! Hurry and get it out!" Topaz screamed. By now everyone was bright red and Pearl had fainted.

"I can't, it's too long," Red could be heard mumbling inside.

"Come on, Red, it can't be _that hard_," Topaz said in an out of breath voice. This led Crystal and Dia to burst out laughing.

"You try then!" Muffled groans and cries were heard from within the door.

"Ugh it's no use," Topaz sighed.

"I can take off my jacket if you want. That could make this situation not as confining."

"Yes please!" Struggling was heard as Red was "_taking off his jacket."_

"Why is it so warm?" The blonde asked Red.

"Dude they are so in love," Dawn squealed, receiving disgusted faces from the rest of the trainers.

"I don't know. Probably because it's so hot in here."

"I wonder why," Gold smirked.

"Ugh you're nasty," May grimaced at the boy.

Then a squeal came from Topaz, "Ew! Why is it wet?" Another wave of laughter was sent throughout the trainers.

"I told you it was hot in here! What do bodies do when it gets hot?" Red asked Topaz.

Dawn suddenly opened up the door and all of the trainers fell inside. "Time's up!" She shouted. As the trainers all looked up to see the situation, they were met with a frantic Topaz trying to pull her hair out from Red's jacket. A sigh of relief went through all of the trainers.

"Oh my gosh, Red, you have no idea how wrong that sounded from out here," Dia laughed.

"What do ya mean?" The brunette asked obliviously.

"Nevermind," Silver finished.

"What's up with Pearl?" Topaz asked walking out of the closet.

"Oh nothing he just… fainted. He does this all the time," Dawn lied.

"Um ok. So would someone like to help me?" Topaz asked pointing to her hair.

"I gotchu," Crystal volunteered and walked over to Topaz.

She was finally able to pull the zipper down enough so that Topaz's hair was free of the track, which led to the hair coming out effortlessly. Pearl awakened slowly after the drama unfolded and looked at the rest of the trainers.

"I don't know about you guys, but that's all I can take for today," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I agree with Pearl," Silver said walking next to the boy.

"I think we should go out for pizza!" Dawn cheered. "Who's with me?"

* * *

**Yay! Back again guys. Sorry this took so long but I just started writing this chapter yesterday, and I wanted to keep my promise of updating no later than Sunday! So how was the Truth or Dare? If there are anymore situations that you want me to add into there, I would be more then obliged to. (: Oh! I also need your guy's opinions. Which pairings would you like to see in my FanFic? I'm still unsure if I even want Topaz to end up with anyone, but I liked the growing tension between Red and Blue. Until next week! Follow/Favorite and _leave__ reviews!_** **Thanks guys (:** -Twiggibeth

_PS i based the part with Red and Topaz off of AquaSonic's fanfiction "7 minutes of heaven or hell" since i thought it was a funny idea. Check out their story!_


	6. Sorry Boos

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, but I sadly am not posting one till this weekend ),:**_

**On Saturday I started a new FanFiction called _"Magcon Fate" _on the app/website Wattpad. **

**I'm already at 12,000 words on that story, so I'm guessing that you can piece together that I was unable to write any chapters for this story. I decided, especially since I'm about to start a third fanfiction for Shugo Chara, that I'll update every other weekend. As in this weekend I'll upload a chapter, and then skip the following week, and then post the next chapter the week after that. **

**Sorry for anyone who was expecting a new chapter, but it wont come up till this Sunday most likely.**

_****ALSO** I have no idea what you guys want from this story since I am not receiving any reviews. I would like to know what you guys like about this story, or what you want me to change, but I don't know unless you tell me! I don't want to be one of the "5 reviews for next chapter* , but I still want some feedback from my lovely fans(:**_

**Sorry again and thanks so much for understanding everyone(:**

**.:TwiggiBeth:.**

**P.S.:You would be, like, the_ best_ person in the world if you checked out my story on Wattpad(; The username is still TwiggiBeth! Thanks 3 :***


	7. The Battle Starts

**Aye! So... I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I had a little bit of a writers block and I had to do yard work AAAALLLLL day yesterday. That's why I was unable to upload on Sunday like I had planned. But, Chapter 6 is done despite it all and I hope you guys enjoy! -TwiggiBeth**

* * *

**BLUE'S POV**

"I am!" Gold yelled, jumping off of the couch. "There's one right across the street from the bike shop!"

"Wait, were going right now?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah? I'm so hungry," Dawn said rubbing her stomach. Everyone laughed as we headed to our rooms to go get ready.

_**I have to talk to Topaz before we leave; I need to set things right.**_

I quickly went up to her door and knocked on it before entering. She was rummaging about in her closet looking for a shirt to wear.

She turned around to me, and then went back to looking at her closet, "Hey Blue…"

"Hey Topaz, look I need to —"

"Blue its fine, I-I understand what happened I really do… It's just—"She sighed and put down a hanger. "I didn't really mind it actually…"

_**Wait what? She— she liked it?**_

"You didn't… mind?" I asked, completely star struck.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't like you or anything, but it… it was nice. The kiss."

"Oh, okay then, so were good right?"

"Yes, Blue," She smiled. "I'm glad my first was with you." With that I decided to leave the room and leave her to finish getting ready.

* * *

**DAWN'S POV**

I happily skipped downstairs to where the rest of the trainers were waiting.

"Ughh finally," Dia said, pulling himself off of the wall, "We've been waiting forever!"

"I didn't even take that long, just a few extra minutes…"

"A few? It was like 30!"

"Dia, calm down," I said walking over to him and putting my hand on his shoulder, "We're fine."

"Ugh whatever Dawn," he smiled.

We all left the PokéPlex and I locked the door behind us, just to make sure no one tries to, ya know, ROB us or anything. We all headed down the road as a great big group, smiling and laughing. It's the first time that we've all left the Plex and were going to do something fun rather than being cooped up in the house. It felt nice to be honest. It was mid-summer, so the sun was creating a warm feeling on my skin. _**Yay, hopefully I'll get a nice tan?**_

I've never been to the Pizzeria before, but Gold told all of us that he's been there many times, so he led the way. We finally arrived at a little place called "Goldenrod Pizza." _**Wow how original**_. We entered in with a bell chiming as the door opened.

"Ah, It's nice to see some new faces," an older woman said as we entered into the line. "Gold, thanks for bringing in some new customers! It's so hard to get business around here."

"Anytime Rani! So, does that mean I get a discount?" Gold asked smirking.

Rani laughed, "I don't think so, Gold."

"Darn it…"

"Anyways, what can I get for you young kids?"

"Umm, I think just one large pepperoni and one large cheese pizza," I said as she punched it in to the register.

"Okay that will be 1,000 Pokedollars," Rani said, ringing up the order. I quickly paid for the pizza, and we all picked a table to sit at while it was cooking. We made small talk to pass the time, and before we knew it, the pizza was ready.

"Here ya guys are," Rani said setting it down on the table. "If you need anything just holler!"

We all thanked her and began to dig in. Once we finished, we headed back to the Plex. It was now about 9:30 at night, and everyone was tired. _**Lol life. **_As soon as we arrived back, we all headed upstairs and went straight to bed. I mean I don't know why everyone was so tired, all we did was wakeup, listen to Professor Oak, play Truth or Dare, and then go get Pizza. Ah well, now that I think about it, I'm tired too.

* * *

**TOPAZ'S POV**

I just couldn't go to sleep. Too many thought were flooding my mind. Red and Blue. I've _grown_ up with them. I've literally known them my _whole_ life, they couldn't have feelings for me, but yet it seems… ugh I honestly have no clue anymore.

I finally ended up drifting off to sleep… somehow… lost in my dreams.

I awoke to the frantic screaming of Gold from somewhere outside my room_. _**What in Arceus could that be? It's **_**6:54 in the morning**_. Still rubbing the tired from my eyes, I opened up my door and headed outside.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked, looking at everyone in the media room.

"Oh Topaz, good you're awake. Professor Oak said that there was a sign of abnormal activity in Mt. Silver again, and he wants us to investigate it," Crystal explained to me.

"Yeah, a Taillow arrived just a few minutes ago at my window, and I started freaking out! I hate bird Pokémon…" Gold said, crossing his arms.

"Oh toughen up, Mr. 'Pokémon Master.' How are you supposed to handle these villains if you can't even handle a simple Pokémon?"

"Easily, Crystal," Gold snapped.

"Anyways Topaz, we need to head up there as soon as possible, the professor sounded as if it was urgent." I looked at the rest of the trainers then smirked.

"Let's do this."

We slowly made the long trek towards Mt. Silver. It would have been much quicker if we had just gotten a ride from some flying Pokémon, but Gold was too scared to go on Blue's Pidgeot, and the only other flying Pokémon was Red's Charizard. We all couldn't fit on those two Pokémon, so we decided to just run. Run. All the way to Mt. Silver. RUNNING. It was terrible.

We went from Goldenrod City to route 35, then 36, then to Violet City. Then to route 31 and 30, to Cherrygrove City, and then route 29. THEN to Newbark town, to route 27 and 26, and finally took at left onto route 28. Ending up at Mt. Silver. Red said he used to spend a lot of time here, so he showed us the fastest way, like our own personal GPS.

The group quietly made our way inside the cave, listening for any signs of the Pokémon Teams residing in here. After walking for about 10 minutes, we still couldn't find anything. As we approached a corner, however, we could start to make out voices.

"Shh everyone get quiet!" I quickly shushed everyone.

"No one was even talking…" Red whispered. As we approached the corner, the voices got louder.

"So uh what do we do now boss?" a muffled voice said.

"Does it look like I know? Were just supposed to be getting the gem to start the plan!" A deeper voice replied.

"Well, there's still no sign of it in here."

"Well keep looking!" We followed the sound of the voices to see who was talking, and was met by several grunts of Team Rocket.

"So this gem," I interrupted, "What's it for exactly?"

"Get lost. I won't allow you to interfere with our plans," The deeper voiced man said, taking a step forward. He had avery menacing look to him, but didn't seem that scary. His teal, spikey hair went in all directions, and on his face he wore a scowl.

"You started looking for trouble the moment you set foot in this place," Silver snarled.

"Well, well if it isn't _Silver_. I remember your Dad saying _much_ about you. It's a shame you never stayed on our side," the man grinned smugly.

"Who would want to stay with the likes of you?' Silver asked reaching into his bag. "I would leave now, or this could get really ugly."

"Wait Silver you know this guy?" May asked, who was hiding behind Ruby.

"Ive seen him once or twice. He's just an executive of Team Rocket, nothing special."

"Oh is that right little boy. Cuka!" The executive yelled to a rocket grunt. "Pull the alarm!" Suddenly, the whole Mountain echoed with the sound of a siren.

"Guys, it's an alarm!" Gold yelled, covering his ears.

"Yeah we can hear that!" Dawn yelled back sarcastically.

"The rest of you guys leave, I can handle him," Silver said pointing to the man. "You need to go find where they're hideout is!" We all nodded our heads.

"Good luck, Sil!" Crystal yelled back at him as we left.

"Don't call me that!

We continued to run through the mountain until we were left with a splitting path.

"Which way now?" Blue asked, panting. I frantically looked both ways trying to decide. It was last thing that you ever wanted to do in this kind of situation, but it had to be done.

"We have to split up," I informed them.

"Split up?" Dawn asked shocked.

"It's the only way. We need to find the source of their plans, and they might evacuate all of their stuff if we stay together," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Gold, May, Red, Dia," I said grabbing the four, "you guys come with me to the path on the right. The rest of you, Ruby, Crystal, Dawn, and Pearl, are going to the left with Blue as the leader. Please be safe." I pleaded.

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Pearl shouted, giving me a sigh of relief. Within minutes of us arriving together as a group, we were split up. And I hope I wasn't the only one who was scared.

* * *

**SILVERS' POV**

"That's quite enough of you playing the hero, Silver. Spreading lies about how Team Rocket has disbanded… It's such an obvious attempt to cause confusion in our ranks. Fortunately, we're not so ignorant to fall for the lies of a child! And now, I'll show you how scary an angry adult can be!" The man grinned.

"Archer, enough is enough! Just surrender now and you won't get in as much trouble."

"You are the one who is in trouble," Archer countered. "Why tell your friends that you had it covered? There is no way someone of your standard can hold me off."

"There was no point in making them worry," I smirked. "I know I could defeat you easily."

"Is that right?" Cyrus asked. "Prove it then." I gripped the pokéball that was in my bag harder before I threw it out.

"Sneasel go!" I shouted as the bluish black Pokémon jumped out of the ball and took its stance.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get. Honchkrow come on out!" Cyrus commanded, throwing out a pokéball. The bird Pokémon flew out and screeched at my Sneasel.

"I warned you, Archer. You may have used to be a friend of my father's, but you are not one now!"

"You father is no longer of importance. _I_ have resurrected Team Rocket, and our plans are finally in commence. There is nothing you or your little friends can do about it."

"Are you sure about that?" I smirked.

"Oh I am, Silver. You see, after your father disbanded us, I realized that all Team Rocket really needed was a better leader. Now we have joined up with Team Galactic and we're working together with Team Obsidian."

"Team…Obsidian?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Team Aqua and Team Magma have joined forces, now calling themselves Team Obsidian. With all of us working together, there is no way we can be stopped!"

"You underestimate me, Archer. Prepare to lose here." I said as I looked at my Sneasel and nodded my head. The fight was about to begin.

**Like I said earlier guys, sorry for not updating earlier! If you have any ideas for what can happen next, don't hesitate to post a review for it! Thank you to all of my readers and hopefully, I will update soon! Follow/Favorite and Review for me guys(: Love youu-TwiggiBeth**

**(A/N) 5/25/14 IM A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM SORRY BUT IM PUTTING THIS ON HOLD. I DONT KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY, BUT I HOPE TO HAVE IT RESOLVED SOON. PLEASE DONT HATE ME )': IM WRITING LIKE 4 OTHER STORIES AT THE MOMENT AND I HAVE ALL OF MY EXAMS AND FINALS AND STUFF SO LIFE SUCKS, BUT IM TRYING. I ONLY HAVE LIKE 2,000 WORDS WRITTEN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND I DIDNT WANT TO POST SOMETHING CRAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! AGAIN IM SO SORRY AND WHENEVER I COME UP WITH BETTER IDEAS I WILL NOT HESITATE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. Thank you for understanding guys (((: as always,with lots of love, TwiggiBeth.**


End file.
